1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles having variable wheel positioning, i.e., vehicles constructed such that the positions of the wheels of the vehicle can be changed.
2. Background Information
Various vehicles or mobile robots have been proposed that use multi articular legs with regular tires to travel in order to improve the behavioral stability of the vehicle. In this type of vehicle, a variable wheel base is provided in order to achieve both convenience and behavioral stability. An example of this type of a vehicle is disclosed in “Tracking Control of Mobile Robots with Redundant Multiarticular Legs,” by Masahiro Toyoda, The Japan Society of Mechanical Engineers, Journal of 9th Symposium on Motion and Vibration Control, No. 05-15, Niigata, 23 to 25 Aug. 2005 (also see, Hyperlink: http://www.cl.mes.musashi-tech.acjp/abstracts/kawamura.htm). The technology described in this first publication is very complex. Another example of this type of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-231452. The technology described in this second publication can vary only the wheel base.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle having a variable wheel positioning mechanism. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.